


Jedyny sposób

by Pomelofangirl



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Gen, ból i cierpienie, jakaś idealizacja śmierci albo co
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelofangirl/pseuds/Pomelofangirl
Summary: Zwykły człowiek i tak nie zdołałby zabić antariego.Ale antari w połączeniu z mocą czarnego kamienia?To powinno być dziecinnie proste.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Przeczytałam książkę prawie w dwa dni, uwielbiam Hollanda.
> 
> Książkę czytałam po polsku także dlatego ficzek też jest po polsku, mimo że jak może widać ze stylistyki i składni czy czegoś tam zwykle nie piszę ficzków po polsku. 
> 
> Pomyślelibyście że skoro książka fantasy to będzie więcej opisów itp, ale nie, ten ficzek istnieje tylko po to abym przestała krzyczeć nt Hollanda (prawdopodobnie nie przestanę), także jeśli widzicie ewidentne błędy pls o delikatne wytknięcie bo może takich mini ficzków więcej być.

„Przecież wiesz, że nie mam wyboru.”

 

„Stwórz sobie wybór!”

 

„Boisz się śmierci? Nie martw się, naprawdę trudno jest zabić antarich. Ale nie mogę mieć...”

 

Nie dokończył bo stracił przytomność.

 

Gdy się ocknął, nikogo już nie było. Nie wyczuwał też magii Kella, choć lekki ślad po nim został, i Holland domyślał się gdzie ten mógł pójść.

 

Słowa młodszego antariego brzmiały mu w myślach gdy stawiał każdy krok. Gdy zabijał człowieka który celował w niego strzelbą.

 

„Stwórz sobie wybór!”

 

Kell to mówił jakby naprawdę w to wierzył. Jakby to było takie łatwe wyrwać się spod zaklęcia posiadania Athosa i chodzić własnymi ścieżkami.

 

Tak jakby Holland mógłby mieć możliwość wyboru uniezależnienia się od Białego Króla.

 

Ale on nie mógł mieć takiego wyboru.

 

Czy kamień mógłby mu go dać? Czy jakby jakimś cudem odebrałby tą część kamienia i sprzeciwił się woli Athosa, czy mógłby mu dać tak bardzo upragnioną wolność umysłu i koniec cierpienia?

 

Oczywiście że nie.

 

Nawet gdyby oznaczało to wolność od jednego, vitari także by nim zawładnął.

 

Była tylko jedna droga aby mieć iluzję wyboru.

 

Tatuaż był nad jego sercem. Nie da się przekłuć jednego i zostawić drugie.

 

Sam Holland próbował parę razy, na początku gdy myślał że Anthos nie obserwuje każdej sekundy jego życia. I nie wie, co robi.

 

Teraz, po latach służenia bliźniakom, wiedział że sam tego nie dokona.

 

Kell najprawdopodobniej tego nie zrobi. Zbyt naiwny jest. Zbyt bardzo w niego wierzy przez jakieś dziwne przeświadczenie że są sobie równi, że mają takie same doświadczenia. Jakby możliwość przekraczania portali była unikalna i niezwykła.

 

Tak jakby Athos i Astrid pozwolili aby porządek tych światów trwał tak na zawsze.

 

Nie, drugi antari nie odważy się go tak naprawdę zabić. Chyba że Holland dałby mu powód aby to zrobić.

 

Gdy dostał się do Czerwonego Londynu i ujrzał tamtą dwójkę, jego pierwszym instynktem było aby złapać Delilah. Ona nie zawahałaby się z nim zakończyć, nie po tym jak pokazał jej zakrwawiony zegarek. Holland upewnił się żeby miała powód aby go nienawidzieć.

 

Jednak Lila zrobiła krok w przód, a Kell jeszcze nie.

 

Holland wiedział że to przeznaczenie.

 

Zwykły człowiek i tak nie zdołałby zabić antariego.

 

Ale antari w połączeniu z mocą czarnego kamienia?

 

To powinno być dziecinnie proste.

 

Holland wiedział że to może być jego ostatni pojedynek, i postanowił się tym rozkoszować, tak jakby naprawdę mu zależało na zabiciu Kella. To był jedyny sposób aby Kell wziął go na poważnie, i użył mocy kamienia.

 

To był jedyny sposób aby Kell go zabił.

 

Tak naprawdę Holland nie spodziewał się że Kell naprawdę to zrobi.

 

Nie spodziewał się, że młody antari da mu wybór, a gdy Holland poczuł jak broń przekuwa mu ciało na wskroś, i gdy przez krótką chwilę może umrzeć nie jako niewolnik Białego Króla lecz jako on sam, poczuł ulgę.

 

Może logiczniej byłoby poczuć ból. Albo uczucie niewykonania zadania, oraz nadchodzącej kary. Może jakiś smutek, że jego życie się kończy tak mało spektakularnie, że nikt go nie widzi, a jedyny naoczny świadek niedługo straci rozum i nie zapamięta go.

 

Jednak od kiedy Holland zaczął walczyć z Kellem, wiedział że może sobie pozwolić czuć co chce.

 

Uczucie ulgi, po latach cierpienia było przytłaczające. 

A potem nie było już niczego.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> h e l l 
> 
> Zapytalibyście po co nam pov Kella skoro książka to robi o wiele lepiej? 
> 
> Też nie wiem, poza tym że lubię cierpieć.

„-W takim razie lepiej mnie zabij. -warknął Holland. - Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to wszystko nigdy się nie skończy.”

 

Kell wiedział że tak naprawdę Holland tego nie chce. Nie znał go, ale biały antari wcześniej powiedział że bardzo trudno go zabić. _Ich_ zabić.

 

Bo przecież byli podobni, jeśli nie tacy sami.

 

Holland był jedyną osobą która mogła mu pomóc dowiedzieć się więcej o jego dziedzictwie. O ich świecie, przeplatanym przez trzy różne i jeden zapomniany.

 

I może, w innych okolicznościach, gdyby była taka możliwość, i gdyby Holland był jego nauczycielem i gdyby pojedynkowali się na niby, dla zabawy, gdyby to był jeden z tych pojedynków gdzie żaden z nich nie musi umrzeć, może wtedy Kell by się zawahał.

 

Może wtedy okazałby litość i nie czekał na odpowiedni moment aby zabić drugiego antariego.

 

Ale nie było innych okoliczności. Holland przeszkodził mu w jego misji, zamykając przejście do białego londynu. Pozostawiając Lilę samą sobie. Holland podarował Rhyowi ten przeklęty naszyjnik i przez to Kell musiał użyć czarnej magii – niemożliwej magii – aby ocalić brata.

 

Kell wiedział że gdy Holland mówił aby się bardziej postarał, nie różniło się to zbytnio od jego zwykłych kąśliwych uwag.

 

Kell wiedział że Holland nie był przygotowany na śmierć z jego rąk. Że drwił sobie z niego przez większość czasu.

 

„To wszystko nigdy się nie skończy.”

 

W momencie gdy Holland wypowiadał te słowa, Kell myślał że białemu antariemu chodzi o ich walkę.

 

Myślał, że oboje mają dosyć bezsensownego nawalania się i unikania własnych ataków.

 

Jednak gdy Kell w końcu zobaczył Hollanda prawie martwego, zrozumiał że to nie o to mu chodziło.

 

„To wszystko.” to także ich walka, ale też fakt że Holland nie może wrócić żywy do Białego Londynu bez kamienia.

 

„To wszystko” jako egzystencja białego antariego pod wpływami Białego Króla.

 

„To wszystko” jako żywot Hollanda, który już nie chciał tego ciągnąć.

 

Gdy Kell zobaczył ulgę na twarzy drugiego antariego, zrozumiał że był w błędzie.

 

Holland był gotowy na śmierć z rąk Kella.

 

Ponieważ Holland sam o to zadbał aby nie było innej drogi, niż zdjęcie symbolu Białego Londynu z jego prawie martwego ciała.

 

 

I może gdyby Kell posłuchał się Hollanda i całkowicie oddał się władzy czarnego kamienia, to zrobiłby tak jak starszy antari sobie tego zażyczył i zostawiłby go tutaj, w Czerwonym Londynie aby umarł i był jedną z ofiar czarnej gorączki.

 

Jednak, resztkami sił, i przekonaniem że coś się jeszcze wydarzy, że to jeszcze nie koniec, że Kell wciąż jest jednym z ostatnich a nie ostatnim antari na tym świecie, kell wziął go pod ramie i otworzył drzwi.

 

„Podróżuj”

 

…

 

Kell wziąłby go ze sobą z powrotem do domu. Biały Londyn nie był bezpieczny: ludzie głodni władzy niedługo dowiedzieliby się o śmierci bliźniąt i zaczęli bić o tron.

 

A mimo że Holland przegrał z nimi bitwę o władzę, teraz nie był w stanie jej zgarnąć.

 

Delilah patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

 

Kell wiedział że nie może wziąć Hollanda z powrotem do Czerwonego Londynu. Lila by mu tego nie wybaczyła. Król i Matka oraz Rhy prawdopodobnie też.

 

Wcześniej, twarz Hollanda wyrażała ulgę, że zginął.

 

Kell przypomniał sobie że Holland wiedział na co się pisze. Że słowa które wypowiedział okazały się prawdą.

 

Że Holland wolał zginąć i chciał tego od bardzo dawna.

 

Kell wiedział że jeśliby nawet jakimś cudem przekonał Lilę żeby wziąć Hollanda z nimi, to biały antari mu nigdy tego nie wybaczy.

 

Cóż....

 

Skoro tak bardzo chciał nie istnieć...

 

to istnieje pewne rozwiązanie tego problemu, które oszczędzi mu kłopotów.

 

Co prawda nie wypełni to pustki w jego sercu, ponieważ robiąc to Kell wiedział że nigdy go już nie zobaczy.

 

Jednak to był jedyny sposób aby to wszystko zakończyć.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konstruktywny krytyzm bardzo mile widziany, mam wrażenie że w wielu miejscach było masło maślane czy coś.


End file.
